Fireflies
by dm4487
Summary: Tim and Jim catch fireflies with an unexpected ending.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I'm just a fan._

Jim and Tim were out in their backyard at night, admiring the stars. Then suddenly, as Jim sat up from laying on the grass to stretch a little, he saw fireflies fluttering around their tree.

"Yo Tim, look!" Jim pointed out, pointing to the fireflies, "Fireflies!" He looked at Tim with a knowing smile; Tim slowly mirrored the same expression as Jim queried, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Hicka bicka boo," Tim started.

"Hoo sha," Jim finished, getting up.

Tim got up as well and followed Jim as Jim ran over, laughing while trying to catch the fireflies.

"Look Tim, see? Aren't these fireflies so beautiful?" Jim asked excitedly, showing Tim a firefly that he had caught.

Tim stared down at the firefly and answered indifferently, "I suppose."

"And look!" Jim exclaimed excitedly, climbing over their fence and indicated a whole lot of fireflies flying around their neighbors' backyards as he continued, "They're everywhere!"

"Well noteverywhere, per se," Tim muttered to himself while Jim busied himself by laughing and collecting more fireflies.

"Quick, Tim! Go inside and get a jar! I wanna collect the fireflies and keep them overnight!" Jim suggested excitedly, trying to balance two fireflies on his arm.

It was then when Kim came outside suddenly and asked, looking down at her twin brothers, "Hey tweebs, what are you two doing?"

"Collecting fireflies!" Jim answered eagerly, "And we're gonna put them in a jar!"

"Hmmm..., I don't think that's a good idea," Kim argued warmly then explained, "When I was your age, my friends and I used to do that, but the fireflies would always end up dead the next morning."

"Aww..., that's too bad," Jim drawled, slightly downcasted as he looked down at the fireflies on his arm while continuing, "We don't want you two to die, do we?"

Suddenly, Kim's kimmunicator went off from her pocket.

"Well then, you two have fun," Kim said, heading back in the house, "I'm gonna go see what Wade wants. Don't get into any trouble."

Once Kim was gone, Jim and Tim were now left alone again. Jim turned around from capturing another firefly in his palm. He looked at Tim and queried, "Tim? Aren't you gonna catch some too?"

"I... don't want to," Tim answered shyly, averting his eyes away from Jim while awkwardly rubbing his arm.

"Why not?" Jim asked, dumbfounded yet slightly concerned.

"I'm...," Tim trailed off as he gulped nervously before shifting eyes back to Jim while finishing his sentence, "I'm scared of bugs." He looked at the fireflies warily.

Jim gave Tim a bemused look while deadpanning, "You're joking, right?"

Tim didn't reply back; he just stand there, slightly blushing in embarrassment while shifting eyes away from Jim again which dawned on Jim that Tim wasn't joking.

"We'd go on some creepy and scary missions with Kim from time to time and do creepy and scary experiments, but the one thing you're scared of is a freakin' bug?" Jim asked dryly with a teasing grin.

Tim shifted his eyes back to Jim, giving him an unamused look before muttering, "You're _not_ helping."

"Come on, bro. Join me, it'll be fun," Jim insisted eagerly, freeing the fireflies in his hand.

Tim declined dismissively, "No, it's okay, I'm, whoa—!" He was cut off by Jim dragging him over to him.

"Come on, Tim. I know you can do it," Jim reassured resolutely then instructed, "Just get close to them enough and put your hands around them. They usually don't try to get away. See?" He captured a nearby firefly then suggested, "Now you try."

Tim let out a reluctant sigh before replying, "Okay."

Tim turned around and spotted a firefly near him. He opened his hands and then brought one atop the other gently. Jim laughed and clapped at this.

"There you go! See?! Wasn't that easy?" Jim asked.

Tim couldn't help but give Jim a faint smile before replying, "Yeah..., I guess it is."

They went about catching fireflies happily, until Jim was so busy running around and trying to catch a firefly in particular that he wasn't looking where he was going as he tripped over a tree root and fell. However, Tim had been running in the opposite direction, so Jim ended up falling on Tim.

"Oof!" Jim grunted as he landed on his brother before relying apologetically, "Sorry bro."

"Eh, it's alright," Tim replied nonchalantly, looking up at Jim. Then he noticed that Jim wasn't moving from his spot, so he began to ask awkwardly, "Uh..., aren't you gonna get off of me—?"

But he was cut off when Jim quickly bent down and kissed him on the lips. Tim, wide-eyed and frozen in shock, blushed furiously by what was happening. Jim pulled away, blushing while getting off of Tim and brushing himself off before suggested with a knowing smirk, "Let's go find more fireflies, shall we?"

Tim lifted himself up, still blushing as he gently touched his lips and watched as Jim resumed his previous activity as he thought, _**"What had just happened?"**_

But Tim decided it was nothing much and didn't dwell on it too much. He couldn't help noticing, though that every time Jim turned around to smile at him, his eyes glowed like the fireflies. Tim mirrored the same expression as Jim as he got up and brushed himself off before joining Jim as they laughed while chasing fireflies.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
